


To Sleep, To Dream

by wyvernwolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/wyvernwolf
Summary: After Poppy, all Harry wants is to sleep. Preferably alone. Too bad no one told the others this.





	To Sleep, To Dream

Harry was exhausted. Hunting down and killing a murderous madwoman in order to save the world was a lot to expect from a man who was still recovering his memories after losing them from being shot in the head.

It wasn’t something he complained about usually, but Harry was feeling his age. A long haul flight combined with injuries from their earlier fight and Harry could feel every single bruise and cut to his body. Muscles that he hadn’t used in a year ached so badly he could feel the thrum of them in his teeth. As comfortable as the Statesman airplane had been, it had not been conducive to a restful sleep. All he wanted right then was to sleep in a proper bed and bugger everything else.

And the bed looked so wonderful. Fluffy pillows arranged artfully across the top and a very thick and warm looking duvet with one corner turned back like an invitation. It looked fit for use by a king, or at least fit for royalty. Harry didn’t quite understand it, but somehow Eggsy had managed to charm his way into the good graces of a princess. And since they were all currently homeless, Princess Tilde had very graciously offered them access to the London residence that belonged to the Swedish royal family as a place to rest and regroup.

Harry surveyed the rich lushness of the room and reminded himself to thank her again tomorrow. After he had tested how comfortable that dream of a bed was.

He made a beeline for the bed, absently divesting himself of his suit jacket, belt and tie, kicking off his shoes and hopping around to peel of his socks. He left them where they fell, not at all caring that he was leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind him. In normal circumstances, Harry would have been horrified at the mess he was making, but these were anything but normal circumstances and Harry couldn’t give a flying fuck.

He scrunched his toes in the thick carpet underfoot as he made quick work of his watch, glasses, ring and the various bits and pieces that had made their way into his trouser pockets. He dumped them in a messy pile on the bedside table and felt almost giddy at being unencumbered of the weighty trappings of polite society.

He contemplated removing his shirt and trousers as well but it felt like too much work. Not caring that they would be unimaginably wrinkled in the morning, Harry gracelessly flopped onto the bed, burrowing under the duvet and let out an indecently heartfelt moan of happiness.

He’d been right.

The bed was fit for a king.

The mattress was what he imagined a cloud must be like. Soft and fluffy and so gentle as it embraced his poor battered body. The pillows were just as heavenly, cradling his sore head like a lover’s hands. He pulled the nicely weighted duvet up to his chin, wriggled his toes on the soft, soft sheets and with a long blissful sigh went to sleep smiling.

He woke, blinking in confusion and still too tired to even consider that he might be being attacked, to Eggsy yanking the duvet out of his grip.

“Eggsy?” he slurred and yawned widely, not bothering to cover his mouth.

Eggsy just grunted as he pulled harder until Harry finally released his death grip on the duvet.

“Take off your shirt and trousers,” Eggsy said as he did exactly what he was telling Harry to do, shrugging off his shirt and then working on his belt and trousers.

Harry blinked as he watched the unexpected strip tease being performed in front of him in befuddlement. “Pardon?”

“Shirt and trousers, off,” Eggsy repeated, tossing his own clothing across the room willy-nilly.

“Why?” Harry asked, squinting at the bedside clock and nearly whimpered aloud. Only half an hour had passed since he’d fallen asleep.

“Because you’ll be more comfortable,” Eggsy replied matter-of-factly as he bent down to remove his socks. He was now down to just his underwear. They had, Harry squinted again, pictures of pugs in various poses on them. Harry didn’t quite know what to make of it.

When Harry just slowly blinked at him, Eggsy huffed and reached over and started efficiently unbuttoning Harry’s shirt.

Harry attempted a protest, which consisted of a rather ineffectual slap at Eggsy’s hands, and then gave up. He was much too tired and hypothesised that if he let Eggsy have his way, he’d probably get back to sleep faster. So he let Eggsy manipulate him out of the shirt like a ragdoll and lay back when Eggsy dived in to work on his trousers. He fell asleep again to the sounds of Eggsy grumbling about his fucking long legs and to the feel of his trousers being worked off him.

The next time he woke it was to Roxy poking Eggsy, who was curled into Harry with his arms and legs octopused around Harry, and hissing at him to “budge over, you big lump”. Harry managed to rouse himself enough to grumble out a “shh, sleeping” before sleep dragged him back under. He was only dimly aware of a knee in his kidney as someone crawled over him. The dull pain couldn’t compete with his exhaustion though so Harry just ignored it.

A pointy finger poking him in his shoulder was the next sensation Harry woke to. He opened bleary eyes and jerked back in reaction when his entire vision was filled by Merlin’s face.

“Not so close,” he mumbled and using the one arm that hadn’t been appropriated by Eggsy as his personal teddy bear, planted his palm in Merlin’s face to push him away.

“Are you awake?” Merlin said in a very bad attempt at whispering.

“No,” Harry groaned before he turned on his side and cuddled back into Eggsy, who burrowed into Harry’s arms with a pleased hum. Behind Eggsy, Roxy murmured something unintelligible as she in turn shuffled closer to Eggsy and nuzzled her face in between his shoulder blades.

There was the sound of clothing rustling, the clink of a belt being removed and then the thud of shoes hitting the floor. The duvet lifted slightly, letting in cold air, before the bed dipped down and Merlin’s familiar body slotted in behind him.

“Move over,” Merlin whispered as he shuffled around trying to pull more of the duvet across.

Harry was very grateful that his oldest friend was alive and hadn’t been blown into itty bitty pieces by the mine but if the man didn’t shut up soon, oldest friend or not, Harry was going to turn around and smother him with the pillow. He would regret his actions and mourn Merlin after, but for now, he just wanted some god damned peace and quiet. He didn’t say any of this out loud of course because Harry was first and foremost a gentleman, but also because his mouth was bone dry and saying too much out loud would be hell. He settled for incomprehensible muttered swearing and reluctantly wriggled forward a little, gently shoving a solidly sleeping Eggsy back slightly and in turn waking Roxy who opened one eye to shoot them both a death glare before she too shuffled back.

Merlin moved around a bit more, sliding his arms around Harry’s waist to grip one of Eggsy’s wrists and slotting one leg between Harry’s before he finally stilled.

“Good night, Harry,” he mumbled into Harry’s ear.

Harry grunted his reply.

There was blessed silence and Harry was just dropping back to sleep when Merlin spoke again.

“Could I have a bit more of the duvet? My arse is cold.”

Harry squeezed his eyes closed tighter and let out a slow breath. It was a study in self-restraint that he didn’t head-butt Merlin to shut him up and let them all sleep.

The same couldn’t be said for Roxy however. From the other side of Eggsy, she let out a very intimidating growl. She raised herself onto an elbow and glared at them both. Even half asleep, with bed creases on one side of her face and with her hair resembling more of a bird’s nest than her usual neat coif, she looked truly terrifying.

“I have had a very bad few weeks. I have been blown up and then had to dig myself out from underneath a destroyed building to find out that most of the friends and co-workers had been killed. Then my best friend and my supposed boss fucked off to save the world without me. I think I deserve some bloody peace and quiet to get some sleep. So if the two of you could just shut up and go the fuck to sleep I will be most obliged,” she said. Then as if realising that she was speaking to two of her superiors she belatedly tacked on, “Sirs.”

Merlin opened his mouth but shut it with a snap as Roxy’s glare intensified.

“You might have been blown up too, but you had backup and that new experimental reinforced suit,” she hissed. “I was in my shirtsleeves. And I had to dig myself out. _With my bare hands_. Only to find out I got left behind.”

Both Merlin and Harry stayed silent, staring at her wide-eyed. Harry wasn’t really paying attention to her tirade. He was mostly thinking if it would be rude if he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Roxy rolled her eyes.

“Oh for-”she grumbled and proceeded to shuffle things around until the covers were more evenly distributed.

“Can we please go back to sleep now?” She asked rather plaintively once Merlin had got himself situated and was again relaxing flush against Harry’s back.

Merlin obediently whispered a quiet, “Good night, Roxy,” to which she grunted in reply before she yawned and flopped back down on the bed and curled back into Eggsy.

Harry didn’t bother to respond. He just shut his eyes and sank back into blissful sleep.

The entire time Eggsy slept on oblivious.

 

\- fin -


End file.
